First Meeting
by Miraclesnow
Summary: This is mostly the same Homestuck setting but I've added/taken some things the make the story flow. The time is probably before or a little after The Scratch.  The main thing I've added is that there's a new planet that was recently found.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider and you are in a shitload of trouble. 'Why do I have to be so shitting unlucky?' you think unhappily to yourself as you grasp your sword, facing off against a horde of imps. I mean, there were so many of them you would think it was an ocean of multicolored clown suits with black dots for all of their faces. You begin slicing and dicing the ones around yourself, but you knew it was pointless. You were either gonna be stabbed when you weren't paying attention, or get too exhausted to fight back anymore. You knew your cool might slip if you messed up right now. What i-

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

You groan, knowing fully well that you should just ignore her messages. You don't though, and see Terezi's familiar text:

GC: H3Y

GC: H3Y D4V3

TG: hey

GC: WH1CH PL4N3T 4R3 YOU ON? I C4NT T3LL B3C4US3 OF 4LL THE COTTON-C4NDY T4ST1NG 1MPS! :[

TG: the lava one dumbass

TG: why cant you go and bother someone else for once

GC: B3C4US3 1M GO1NG TO H3LP YOU OUT OF TH4T HORD3

TG: oh fuck no

TG: not one of your fucked up attempts to help me

GC: D1DNT 1 PROM1S3 TH4T YOU COULD TRUST M3?

GC: DO 1 H4V3 TO BR1NG FUTUR3 D4V3 TO YOU 4G41N?

TG: well whatever

TG: anyways

TG: what was your plan to help me

GC: TH4T'S MOR3 L1K3 1T! :]

TG: yeah so

GC: W41T 4 S3COND, 1 N33D TO DO SOM3TH1NG!

You continue to cut the imps around you for several minutes, waiting for Terezi to reply back. After ten or so minutes of waiting, you decide that she gave up on you and are about to terminate the conversation when her text pops up again.

GC: LOOK UP, D4V3. :]

All of a sudden, the sky seems to darken and you can barely see the imps surrounding you. 'What the fuck is this?' you think, and slowly look upwards, expecting to see some clouds just covering up the sun. That is not what you see though. Instead is a giant white reptilian creature with red eyes that somehow remind you of Terezi. Then you notice it is approaching you at a very fast speed. 'I hope she knows what she's doing, bringing that thing to either pick me up or swallow me whole. Not very ironic or cool at all.' you wonder, backing up a couple of inches. The imps, seemingly knowing how bad-ass this thing coming was, retreated to who knows where. You just keep staring at the approaching creature, wanting to stand your ground and keep your poker face up but really kinda itching to follow those imps. You blink rapidly, once, twice, three times. Then you notice the beast was already here, you couldn't run away now.

The white reptile has covered the sun with its muscular wings, but then you notice a black dot on the neck of it, right beside the connecting joint of a wing. You eye the reptile, which seems to look more like a dragon by each passing second. It doesn't try to attack or eat you, so you get closer, trying to see what was atop its neck. When you are close enough to touch its claws, you stop, shocked at what you see. The black blob wasn't a blob at all, but... a chick? You keep your ironic poker face on, but shock should be all over your face. You examine her, trying to make sense of it all. The... girl has gray skin like it had been spray painted on, bright candy-corn colored horns, unruly black hair, sharp teeth like a sharks, strangely shaped red sunglasses, a black shirt with some symbol on it with black pants, and a weird cane with some dragon head resembling the creature. She's giving you the creepiest grin with all her sharp teeth showing, but for some reason you aren't scared of her in the slightest. It seems that you should be. She's also giving you the look like she knows you, and that's the only thing you're worried about. "What are you looking at? Are you gonna come up or not? It was a pain in the ass for my lusus to come here!" She says to you in a expectant and slightly teasing tone. Her voice seems to be the only normal thing about her, but it has a slight crack to it. You seem to enjoy that voice though, because your heart makes a strange sound that makes your cool side very troubled. "Who the fuck are you and why are you dressed up for Halloween?" you say to her. She makes a tsk noise that gives you another feeling in your chest. "I guess you really don't remember when I described myself. I'm Terezi, you fucking idiot coolkid!" Your cool act falters just then, as you look at the person you've had conversations with for the past year. Your mouth opens up into a small 'o' shape. You've finally met her. The girl troll you've come to trust and handle. She's right in front of you now, offering up her hand for you to climb aboard. Now what will you do? :]


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you have finally come face-to-face with the coolkid that you have become very interested in. You are currently in the air on your lusus, with the same mentioned coolkid holding on to your waist while you hold fast to your lusus' thick neck. You glance behind you to see his usual emotionless face of ironic coolness at the highest possible level. While you turn to see your lusus' neck again, you wonder why there seems to be such tension in the air. Dave didn't seem like the type to just turn silent after meeting someone such as yourself. You've messaged with him about such useless information before and it seemed so natural. Why wasn't it the same now?

Was it because of how you looked? Did gray skin and horns make him turn into one of those human stone statues? Ever since you had told him who you were, he had taken your hand to sit with you upon your lusus and then just looked around him. At first you thought he was just taking everything in, but after almost an hour of looking around while your lusus was flying, you were starting to doubt that idea.

You keep glancing at Dave until he seems to be very distressed, even though you can smell that his trademark poker face is still intact. He looks in front you and asks in the most ironic way possible, "Where are we going?" You are surprised at the sound of his voice, and it makes you feel very self-conscious, a feeling that you have almost never experienced before. Looking at his face, you tell him that your lusus is taking them to the new planet. He merely nods, and looks out into the wild cherry and cold metal lava-drenched planet you both are getting farther away from by the second. You aren't nervous, but what you really want to do is ask Dave a million or so questions. You need to get used to the sound of his voice, right? Then you rethink the situation and know it wouldn't even be possible. You have known Dave for too long now to not at least realize some of his habits and personality. Trying to force him into a conversation now would only make him more silent. Then you wonder if he'll be like this for the whole entire trip. It doesn't take too long to get to the entryway to the planet, but it will be long enough to where having this silence might drive you mad. If today was a regular day back at your hive, you would probably be LARPing with some of your precious scalemates.

Instead you have finally met Dave. Even though he seemed talkative while trolling him, he seems to want to avoid eye contact, let alone conversation!

You shake your head, and your jet-black hair tumbles around your face. After a few more minutes of stagnant silence, you finally decide to speak. Even if you won't know how he'll react, at least you tried to converse with him. You open your mouth and take in a deep breath, but before you even spit the words out, you smell a certain boy fall down and begin to sleep deeply. You cackle, but then abruptly stop, not wanting to wake him. You tell your lusus to be careful not to let Dave fall, and sigh. You had really wanted to 'connect' with him on this ride, like you both had online. Your lusus makes a half growl, half roar to reply. You decide that it is trying to argue, saying he wasn't important and he was just a human, but you don't care about its opinion on this. At times such as this, you wish it would just communicate with you telepathically like it used to in its egg. This position you are in makes you feels very lonely, since your lusus seems to be in the human act called grumpy. It hasn't wanted to talk to you since you got it away from its second meal to get Dave.

* * *

><p>The scenery has become nothing more than a thick smog covering the air. You guess that if will take a few more hours to get to the You hear a groan from the coolkid, and glance at him by taking a small sniff. Dave in his sleeping form seems to be much weaker than what you had imagined. Since you have nothing better to do, you begin to study Dave. He doesn't seem to be what you thought he was supposed to look like in all those expert drawings. You would never admit that though. Since he's asleep, you get closer, until you are hovering over him. You inhale deeply, and you grin. He's wearing a delicious licorice red shirt, but part of it's a bland white… or maybe it's something else? You don't really know. Looking up to see his face, you recall the black licorice shades. You vaguely remember a certain conversation about Dave showing you his face, or was it about his eyes, and your cackling starts up again. You inch forward to get closer to his face. Dave is already sleeping on his back, so you don't have to worry about moving him anywhere, which might wake him. You know if he ever finds out about this, you will probably die. Dave is very protective of letting anyone see his whole face, or just his eyes. His other human friends like John probably haven't even seen him shade-less. You had when he was a pink wriggl- 'baby', but your curiosity, as always, got the best of you. Maybe humans went through a different growth process when it came to faces, you wonder. He might have very thick and fuzzy eyebrows or something like that, or a third eye he's covering up. "Humans could get that sort of thing, right?" You mutter aloud wonderingly.<p>

You extend your arms, and touch the shades. They are very cool to the touch, probably made out of some kind of Earth metal you don't know of. You start to take the shades off slowly, almost a centimeter each second, until his shades are just about to unlatch from his small humans ears. You still can't see all of his face yet. Then suddenly, there seems to be a shift in the air, and you look around to see what's happened. Before you know it you feel hands around yours, as if trying to pull your arms away. You turn your head back. It's Dave. He's caught you in the act of trying to take off his shades. What will you do now? More importantly, how will he react?


End file.
